


Celebration

by The_Hawk_Eye



Series: After [2]
Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Acceptance, Bittersweet, Character Development, Cravings, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, Hopeful Ending, Lemon, M/M, Post-Finale, Sex, blowjob, sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21839353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hawk_Eye/pseuds/The_Hawk_Eye
Summary: Dinesh kisses Gilfoyle one night. They are drinking some rum. Dinesh is not drunk but a bit numb because of the mix of alcohol and happiness running through his veins. Things are going great for them.
Relationships: Dinesh Chugtai/Bertram Gilfoyle
Series: After [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573534
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> I want to keep writing about them because I am so happy with their end. I need to fill the gap of the ten years. English is not my first language and I'm trying to improve my skills and write lemon in a way that makes sense (I'll keep working).

Dinesh kisses Gilfoyle one night. They are drinking some rum. They are not drunk but they are happy after closing an important contract for their new company. Dinesh is not drunk but a bit numb because of the mix of alcohol and happiness running through his veins. Things are going great for them. This company is working nicely. They don't have to be fighting every fucking battle like in Pied Piper, they can relax and enjoy what they have accomplished from time to time.

And Dinesh is so fucking glad for that.

They are happy and drinking something together to celebrate this victory in the darkness of their offices, the two of them alone. This is the first step to be a fucking millionaire. Dinesh is enjoying the creation of this company with Gilfoyle. Something has changed between them after what happened in Pied Piper, what they have now is new and agreeable. Dinesh is sure he made the right decision when he said yes to Gilfoyle when he proposed this.

Dinesh doesn't know what has gotten into him when he kisses Gilfoyle. It is not only the alcohol; there is something inside him he can’t put a name on it. Dinesh doesn't have time to think about what he is doing. He doesn't have the time to be afraid of what can happen after. He doesn't allow himself the time to wonder if he has read the signs between them wrong. Or if Gilfoyle will make fun of him saying how much he must love him to kiss him like this. Dinesh doesn't want to think about all those possibilities. He just wants to enjoy this kiss.

Dinesh has wanted this since they were in the fucking incubator. He has been dreaming with his lips against his since they met. And he knows this is his only chance to have what he craves now that he doesn't fucking cares about what people will say or if his parents will get him out of the family. He doesn't fucking care right now about those stupidities. He has been dreaming with this moment for years and he is enjoying it so much.

Dinesh doesn't have time to be afraid of Gilfoyle's rejection when he feels his cold rings in the back of his neck. Gilfoyle is making the kiss deeper and harder. He is allowing him to make the kiss wetter and more intense. Dinesh savours his saliva and meets his tongue. Gilfoyle tastes like a mix of rum and coffee. And it is what Dinesh always dreamt this would be. In fact, this is much better…

In another time, in the past, he would have felt ashamed of this. He would have denied what is happening between them. He would blame the alcohol and Gilfoyle… He would have said anything to keep denying his real feelings. However, those days have finished for him. Dinesh has started being a new person and this new person is tired of feeling guilty and mortified for being who he is.

Dinesh enjoys the kiss shamelessly. He puts his hands over his chest and moves them to the bottom of his shirt to put them under it. Dinesh can feel the surprise in Gilfoyle who smiles into the kiss and murmurs something Dinesh can't understand. His skin is cold under his touch. Dinesh moans inside the kiss when Gilfoyle grabs his hair to pull it softly.

Suddenly, Gilfoyle is taking control of the situation. He stands and with a fast movement, he throws everything from the table and pushes Dinesh against it who gasps with surprise. Dinesh wasn’t ready for this to escalate so quickly. He thought Gilfoyle would stop him after the kiss to make a joke or any shit like this, but not this. However, Dinesh won’t stop him. Dinesh opens his legs to invite him to continue. Gilfoyle growls with excitement and Dinesh doesn’t know how is t-shirt ends in the air. He feels Gilfoyle’s hair stroking his skin. All his body is burning and he can’t stop his moans. He has never felt something like this before, so wonderful. He takes off his shirt and observes for one second his pale and cold skin with his stupid satanic tattoos. He cups his face and guides it so he can kiss him again.

They don’t talk while Gilfoyle unzips his pants to get him naked, or when Gilfoyle takes off his own jeans. They don’t dare to say anything. Dinesh is afraid of saying something stupid or inappropriate for this moment. He knows he would do something like that. Dinesh licks his soft skin and tastes his body and grabs his arms between kisses. He knows what will happen next and he wants it so much.

“Give me one second.” Gilfoyle murmurs with a hoarse voice. He opens one of his drawers and puts some condoms and lube on the table. Dinesh snorts because he wasn’t expecting something like this. He smiles and makes a joke inside his mind. Who was the poor fucker going to fuck in this stupid and small company? Delusional… Dinesh stops his thoughts and looks at Gilfoyle who says nothing.

“Do it.” Dinesh orders. For some reason, the possibility of Gilfoyle waiting for something like this to happen makes Dinesh hornier. His body trembles when he feels his fingers inside him. Gilfoyle makes round movements with his fingers. Dinesh can feel the cold metal of his rings and it is something he never expected to enjoy this much. Gilfoyle takes his time to prepare him without never stopping the cadenced rhythm of his fingers inside him. "Do it." Dinesh says again after a while when he feels comfortable. He is tired of waiting. He wants this now. He wants to feel him inside him now. And he is aware Gilfoyle has been wanting this too for a time at least. Gilfoyle kisses him fast and hard. He swallows the kiss and before they break the contact Gilfoyle bites his lower lip.

Gilfoyle penetrates him without any rush. He goes inside with a gentle move. Dinesh moans with pleasure and pain and excitement… It is amazing. He has never felt anything like this before. He realizes this is what he has been missing all these years of denial and rejection. What a moron he has been. "Fuck!" He groans when Gilfoyle starts moving. He goes slow at the beginning, his thrusts going faster and harder little by little. Dinesh grabs his arm without thinking or realizing the strength he is using. Gilfoyle takes his dick and strokes it. Dinesh feels like he is drowning in pleasure. Gilfoyle increases the speed of his movements and makes his thrusts harder and deeper. Dinesh doesn’t try to control his voice and the room is soon filled with his moans.

Oh god… he loves this.

He cums all over himself and the other's belly. And one minute after, Gilfoyle comes with a deep moan while kissing him. Dinesh feels his semen dripping from his hole when Gilfoyle takes out his dick. He puts one of his hand on Gilfoyle's neck and pushes him to give him one last kiss.

Gilfoyle sits on his chair while Dinesh tries to catch his breath sitting on the table. The office is a mess with everything on the floor. Dinesh sighs before he can start thinking about going to his drawer for something to clean himself but Gilfoyle stops him. Gilfoyle takes one of his black t-shirts that he has just in case there is some kind of situation and he needs clean clothes and uses it to clean him. Dinesh doesn't know what to say. This is kind of sweet and thoughtful. When he finishes, Dinesh starts dressing up. His body feels weak and Dinesh has to sit down for a moment. Gilfoyle stares at him in silence. Dinesh observes him as well. His chest is going up and down a bit fast yet and his eyes look bigger and brighter. Dinesh bites his lower lip and asks himself if he will have the chance to repeat this. Maybe yes. Gilfoyle has an open relationship with his girlfriend and if this will never be something serious Dinesh doesn't see the problem to do this casually.

"What do you think this was?" He asks after a long silence. Dinesh understands the real question behind those words.

"You have a girlfriend." Dinesh shrugs. He knows this doesn't have to mean something really special to Gilfoyle.

"Yes." Gilfoyle nods but he is still waiting for him to answer his question.

"You have a girlfriend." He repeats. "I know what that means."

"Do you?"

"Don't be a fucking dick now." Dinesh says and starts getting ready to leave. "Don't ruin the mood." He adds even though the mood has been ruined. It is good to know Gilfoyle can ruin things too by talking.

Dinesh takes his jacket and tries not to look back at Gilfoyle who is zipping his jeans. It is better if he just leaves the room. But before he can open the door Gilfoyle is pulling his arm to stop him and kiss him one more time. Gilfoyle takes his time to enjoy the moment. Dinesh is a bit ashamed when he realizes how much he wants to be fucked again by Gilfoyle. Without knowing how and when. Dinesh ends against the wall with one of Gilfoyle's knees between his legs. He feels numb when the contact is broken and notices his breath colliding on his lips. He needs to go now.

"Wait for me." Gilfoyle mumbles in his ear. And Dinesh does as the other says feeling a bit idiot.

Two minutes later he is driving his car with Gilfoyle by his side guiding him to his house.

"Do you want another drink?" Gilfoyle asks when they are parked in front of his house. It is a nice place in a good neighbourhood. "To celebrate this victory." Dinesh should say no but he doesn't have a real reason to decline the invitation, thus, he ends nodding and going inside the place.


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write this but I didn't have time to write or even think about a continuation!! Christmas is always a busy time for me, but I did it at the end. I have a lot of ideas for them but I don't know how to organise them. However, I did it and I wrote something more. I'm really glad.
> 
> As always, English is not my first language so sorry for the mistakes.

After that night, Dinesh is not sure what will happen between them. The best thing he can do is nothing. Dinesh knows Gilfoyle will make fun of him if he tries something, therefore, if the fucker wants to fuck him again, he will have to be the one doing something. Thus, the next day in the office Dinesh enters their office as nothing happened between them. He makes sure the temperature in the building is the correct one and then, he goes to his office. Gilfoyle hasn't arrived but he will come soon. They are always the first people there. Dinesh starts cleaning his part of the office; he organizes everything in his table but after two minutes he cleans Gilfoyle's table too. He can't stand the mess. When Gilfoyles arrives five minutes later Dinesh is reviewing something from the last day.

Gilfoyle looks at his table confused but he doesn't say anything. Dinesh waits for a thank you or something. He has done something nice. His table is even cleaner than usual. However, Gilfoyle acts like the ungrateful dick he is and just sits and starts working after mumbling one word to greet Dinesh.

For one second, Dinesh thought something would change between them, that they would act differently towards the other; but after some minutes working in silence, they start arguing about something related to adding two more people to the team.

"You think you're a super machine but you're just an egomaniac who can't accept help to finish the job on time."

"I don't need anyone." Gilfoyle replies with his plain voice. This is not the first time they argue about this. Gilfoyle doesn't want to see he needs help but he has to accept it now. The last time, he almost couldn't finish on time and the prize he had to pay... He didn't sleep for a week almost and Dinesh is sure he didn't take a shower or washed his hair during that week.

"You will decide who you want but we will have two more people in our team."

"I'm not a..."

"You're a fucking asshole." Dinesh cuts him.

They have been talking about this for days now. Gilfoyle is a narcissist at heart and can't understand he needs a good team. They spend a lot of time talking with people and preparing presentations and events; Gilfoyle doesn't have the time to do everything and Dinesh does t want to repeat the experience of having Gilfoyle working in the office without showering, eating or sleeping. It is sad and disgusting. And it is bad for the company.

When people start coming, they leave the argument. Dinesh is going to fight this until the end. He is going to win this no matter what stupid nonsense Gilfoyle says. Dinesh is right. After that, the day passes normally. Dinesh doesn't mention anything and Gilfoyle looks just the same. It is a good thing.

It is a good sign for them.

The days go by and everything is the same between them. Their dynamic doesn't change and they keep bickering when the other says something. Everything is normal.

Nonetheless, Dinesh can feel tension. He can feel something between them when they are alone. Something thick and thin at the same time that can be broken at any moment with the wrong word or gesture. The familiarity in what they do is there, but Dinesh can't ignore there is something else in the atmosphere. Sometimes, the air feels heavy and Dinesh is drowning next to Gilfoyle and has to go outside their office or leave their door opening even if they are in the middle of a private meeting. Sometimes, he can’t breathe standing next to Gilfoyle. And Dinesh notices after a week the touches between them; it is accidental but it is not. Dinesh can't explain how his arm meets Gilfoyle's; or how Gilfoyle's hand touches him when he has to pass behind him to get a document. The normality of their actions feels fake and imposed when Dinesh thinks about it but… at the same time, it is what they have always done and what it feels right.

They don't talk about what they did, about Dinesh sleeping in Gilfoyle's bed and having breakfast together the next morning. They don't talk about Gilfoyle moaning Dinesh's name and tasting his sweat. They don't talk about anything and the uncertainty and desire of repeating the experience are eating Dinesh alive. His insides twitch every time they are alone after a long day and Dinesh wants Gilfoyle over him to fuck him again against the table. Dinesh touches himself at home when he remembers that night. Dinesh grabs his dick and imagines it is Gilfoyle’s hand around it and he comes hard slurring his name.

Dinesh is not sure about what to do. Maybe Gilfoyle is testing him to see if he can remain calm in case they start some sort of sexual relationship, or maybe he wants Dinesh to take the initiative again without going mad before. Or simply, Gilfoyle doesn't care at all about this and what happened was a one-time thing. However, it didn't seem like having sex would be only a one-time thing between them. It was Gilfoyle at the end who invited Dinesh to his house and the one who made breakfast and the one who gave Dinesh a goodbye kiss. That was Gilfoyle and while doing all those things he made Dinesh believed this would happen again.

After two weeks of arguing, Gilfoyle hires two more people and this feels like the sweetest victory for Dinesh. When that day finishes, Dinesh is smiling looking at Gilfoyle. This is going to be good for them. Dinesh wants to celebrate this victory. It is a good thing to celebrate. It is something small and stupid but thanks to this gesture from Gilfoyle, Dinesh is starting to believe they can succeed.

He can be rich.

He won't be a golden millionaire but he can be rich and that is enough now for Dinesh.

Dinesh tells Gilfoyle to have a drink. He will pay, he is in the mood of paying Gilfoyle's overpriced beer after knowing Gilfoyle will hire two more coders. They end in a pub. Gilfoyle is just there for the free beer but Dinesh doesn't care, he has won and Gilfoyle is there with him.

While Dinesh finishes his drink, Gilfoyle has two more beers that Dinesh pays gladly. Dinesh talks about the future of the company, how things are working out nicely. The best decision he has done in all his fucking life was starting this with Gilfoyle. This has given him the chance to demonstrate he is better, that he can shine, that saving the fucking world was just the beginning for him in this new moment of his life. And Gilfoyle is here, next to him, to see it. Gilfoyle wanted to be with him to see it. And finally, they have some kind of relationship that looks like friendship, a real one that Dinesh is enjoying with the bickering without the humiliation. After the drink, Dinesh drives them home. Dinesh complains about the smell of the beer in his car.

"It is better than your unisex cologne." Gilfoyle says back.

"It's not." It is but he doesn't want to accept it.

"And you were the one buying my beers, you knew your car would stink after driving me home."

"I..."

"You love the smell." Gilfoyle cuts him looking at him. Dinesh feels his gaze. It is intense and his eyes are shining and it is not because of the alcohol. Dinesh glances at Gilfoyle quickly and sees the way he licks his lips with his big eyes glued on him.

Suddenly, he notices a change in the atmosphere when he is driving. He can sense the tension inside the car. He feels like he is suffocating. He can't say why is that. He doesn't know what has changed but he is unable to breathe freely. He is nervous and Gilfoyle is probably noticing the change in his behaviour, no matter how subtle it is.

Dinesh can feel Gilfoyle's eyes on him like he is controlling every movement he is doing. Dinesh feels weak under those brown eyes and he needs to take a deep breath to calm himself. To try to have some control over his body and its reactions towards having Gilfoyle next to him. He grabs the wheel as hard as possible and focuses on the road. Two more minutes and they will be at Gilfoyle's house and this will be over one way or the other.

Dinesh parks the car. He wants to touch Gilfoyle. He craves the taste of his lips. He is about to say something but he doesn't have the chance to open his mouth when he feels Gilfoyle's hands cupping his face, pushing him until their lips meet. His tongue moves and in a second he is savouring the taste of the beer Gilfoyle just had at the pub. He gasps with surprise when he feels Gilfoyle grabbing his crotch hard.

"Come inside." It is not a question. It sounds like an order and Dinesh doesn't have the strength to complain or say no. He nods with his head incapable of doing a sound. Dinesh follows him inside his small house and the moment the door is closed, Gilfoyle is taking off his t-shirt and pushing him to the sofa. "Let's have some fun." Gilfoyle mumbles against his ear.

Gilfoyle works fast with his clothes and in a matter of seconds his pants are unzipped and he is stroking his dick. Dinesh knows what is going to happen. And he wants to say something, a smart remark but the only sound that abandons his lips is a soft moan. Gilfoyle guides him and throws him to the couch. Dinesh observes in complete awe how Gilfoyle kneels in front of him with no hesitation. He gives Dinesh a serious look behind his glasses. He opens is mouth and Dinesh can feel his breath against his dick that twitches with anticipation of what is coming. Gilfoyle licks his cock with no rush one time before he engulfs it completely. Dinesh looks at him but his hair is in the way, thus, he can't see his eyes while he is making him a blowjob. He gasps with surprise and excitement when Gilfoyle starts moving up and down slowly. This feels so fucking good. Dinesh grabs a pillow from the couch and tries to control himself. He doesn't want to sound too eager or desperate when this has just started. He bites his lower lip hard and closes his eyes trying to control his breathing. Gilfoyle is going faster till he stops suddenly and pushes the tip of his dick with his tongue before making round movements.

"Don't restrain yourself." He says and Dinesh can notice his breathing against his skin. "Enjoy it." It is a command. Dinesh opens his eyes and stares at Gilfoyle who is looking back at him while his hand is playing with his dick. "Let me hear them." It is the last thing he said before closing his lips around the tip of his cock, making the perfect amount of pressure for Dinesh to moan. Gilfoyle moves his tongue in a way that drives Dinesh crazy. He tenses his back and feels his body starting to burn with each move Gilfoyle makes. This is too much. This is too good. Dinesh tries to cover his mouth but Gilfoyle holds his wrist without abandoning his dick and Dinesh groans hard and loud. The other must enjoy his noises because he moves faster after that and Dinesh loses control completely.

"I'm... I... I'm..." He tries to warn him but Dinesh can't finish the sentence. He is too good. When Dinesh cums in Gilfoyle mouth he wants to apologise but the moment he is going to say something, he sees the smug smile in Gilfoyle's face. He wanted that. Gilfoyle cleans the cum from his mouth and kisses Dinesh.

"Better than the shit you like to drink." He whispers with an ironic tone. This is not over. Gilfoyle puts his hands on his waist and pulls to have better access to his jeans and underwear. Gilfoyle takes off his shoes and everything else leaving him naked in front of him. Dinesh wants to undress him too but Gilfoyle doesn't give him the chance to move.

There is something different in this second time. Gilfoyle is being more attentive. There isn't the rush of the first time and Dinesh is not as desperate and needy. He wanted this to happen and has been dreaming about this for two weeks but the feeling is not the same as the first time. The uncertainty has disappeared, now Dinesh is sure this will happen again in the future, that he will have Gilfoyle between his legs again and will moan his name. And Dinesh knows he will taste Gilfoyle's cum dripping from his lips. He knows he will have the opportunity.

Gilfoyle starts preparing him, he takes a bottle of lube and takes a bit. He puts his cold fingers inside him and moves them. Dinesh knows he shouldn't be this excited after coming but he is. This is too much for him and his body is reacting to the stimuli. Gilfoyle is too good at this and Dinesh can't help but ask himself if he is the first man Gilfoyle is with. However, he doesn't have the time to dwell on that thought because it doesn't matter. If he had the energy for that, he would feel proud of himself for being this mature about not caring. It is not important if he is the first, the second or the last one because right now, he is the one in his house enjoying those fucking wonderful fingers inside. And it will be his name the one coming from Gilfoyle's lips and that is the only thing that matter for Dinesh.

Gilfoyle removes his hand and puts some more lube. He undresses quickly under Dinesh's shining and expectant eyes. It is time. Gilfoyle stands between his legs and grabs his waist firmly. Dinesh holds onto his arms when he penetrates him with a rough moan. This is much better than the first time. This feels so much better... Dinesh gasps when Gilfoyle starts moving slowly inside him. He can feel his nails digging into his skin. This is going to leave a mark and Dinesh loves that. Gilfoyle grunts and that sound is so hot, all Dinesh's body trembles excited. Hearing Gilfoyle making that kind of sounds because of him is like a weird dream; a dream Dinesh has been having for a long time. This is like a dream come true. Gilfoyle increases the intensity. His thrusts are faster and deeper and Dinesh has to bite his lips to not scream. Dinesh wants to cover his mouth but Gilfoyle stops him.

"Don't..." Gilfoyle's voice is rough. "Don't." He repeats. He wants to hear him. He wants to hear him screaming and moaning. Dinesh groans loudly when Gilfoyle goes harder. He wants more. He asks for more and the other gives him what he is asking for. Gilfoyle goes rougher and his thrusts are deeper and harder. All his body is burning one more time. Dinesh feels like he is about to explode. He looks at Gilfoyle whose eyes are closed and feels numb with pleasure. Dinesh calls him and the moment his name pours through his lips, Gilfoyle cums inside him. His sperm is warm and stick dripping out of his asshole.

Dinesh is at ecstasy and ready to relax when Gilfoyle puts his fingers around his cock. He going to make him cum again. Dinesh finds incredible the way his rings feel rubbing his cock. God yes, he thinks when he sees his come falling and staining his fingers.

Gilfoyle sits next to him, his chest going up and down fast at an irregular pace. Dinesh sighs completely satisfied with... everything. He tries not to think about what comes after this. He is not good at after-sex conversation. Furthermore, this is casual sex and he is not sure if he can stay or should leave immediately. Dinesh is thinking about what to do now when he sees Gilfoyle's shining eyes. He doesn't make a sound but Dinesh understands his thoughts. He doesn't want to hear the words that are dancing in his head.

I have a girlfriend.

This is not serious.

We are not in a relationship and never will be.

I'm in an open relationship and this means nothing serious.

Can you handle this?

Dinesh knows what is going to happen and he is not in the mood for that. He doesn't want to feel humiliated after this great sex. He stands up.

"I'm..." He doesn't know what to say. "I need to take a shower and sleep for tomorrow." Dinesh takes his clothes from the ground.

"You can have a shower here."

"No." He denies. "I know how your shitty soap smells and it is awful."

"It's better than that unisex crap you like to wear."

"It's not unisex." Dinesh replies. He goes to the bathroom and uses one of his towels to clean himself a little bit. "And I need clothes. I'm not appearing with the same outfit."

"Who cares?"

"I do."

"People will think you got laid and you'll be able to brag about that." Gilfoyle wants him to stay but Dinesh is not in the mood for the conversation that they will end having.

"I don't want to brag about having sex." The words sound so fake coming from him, Dinesh is amazed when Gilfoyle doesn't laugh at him for saying something as stupid as that. He just stares at him in an odd silence. "With you." He finishes the sentence for no reason which makes all the situation weirder. "I need a fucking shower and sleep."

"You know what this is, right?" Gilfoyle asks. The fucker is going to have this conversation. "I'm in a relationship." Probably, he is not saying this to hurt him but this feels so humiliating for Dinesh.

"I haven't forgotten you have a girlfriend. I know this is casual and means nothing." Dinesh says. "I remember." He points. "I know what this is, you told me the first time." He continues. He could lie now and say this means nothing to him that he doesn't want anything but there exists the possibility of Gilfoyle catching the lie; thus, he decides to take a different approach towards this situation; he is going to be honest. Dinesh is going to say part of the true. "This company is important to me. It is my chance to be rich. I'm greedy, you know that, and I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize my only chance to have money." He explains. "Now I need a fucking shower and clean clothes so tomorrow can go to work as a respectful boss." For one second, he thinks Gilfoyle is going to say something stupid but the man stays in complete silence looking at him getting dressed.

"My soap is better than your unisex crap." He says finally and for some reason that makes Dinesh feels better.

"No. It smells like shit and I don't want to smell like shit, I have standards." Dinesh doesn't feel as humiliated as he thought he would after the conversation. He zips his jeans. "See you tomorrow." He says trying to sound casual.

Gilfoyle stands up and guides him to the door like a good host would do. He is an odd man. He opens the door still naked and Dinesh is ready to go when Gilfoyle pushes him against the door to give him one last, long and wet kiss. It doesn't feel casual at all, Dinesh thinks in silence when they break the contact and the door is closed behind him. And for a brief second, he forgets about his open relationship and Tara. Dinesh smiles and goes to his car to go home.

The next day, he is the first in the office. He makes coffee and starts drinking it. He is so tired but so happy.

"You look like shit." Gilfoyle greets him when he arrives.

You should have stayed; Dinesh reads in his eyes.

"Fuck off." He replies giving a sip to his coffee. The coffee is wonderful. Why did he fight at Pied Piper to have a barista? A good machine along with good grains of coffee can do the work nicely and effortless. "You don't look so great either. Did you keep partying after I left?"

Gilfoyle doesn't answer. He sits and starts his computer. The fucker probably drank another beer after. Fucking drunkard.

"I'm moving." Gilfoyle says out of the blue after some seconds. "We have money and the company is growing steadily." He explains. "I don't want to keep living in shitty holes."

"Are you buying a house?" Dinesh laughs. After everything, he said about having a property.

"I've seen a good house in a wonderful new neighbourhood. The price is good." Gilfoyle adds looking at him. Dinesh is curious now. He is serious about buying the house. If Gilfoyle says the prize is good is because it is true. And he is making it sound like a wonderful opportunity. Dinesh should ask, he is not thinking about buying a house now... but he should ask. He feels Gilfoyle staring at him, waiting for something. He is messing with him. He looks like he is messing with him. Dinesh is going to ignore him. The asshole doesn’t deserve his attention and maybe he is just making fun of him. Gilfoyle never wanted to buy a house, he always made fun of people who wanted a property. Dinesh gazes at Gilfoyle who is in silence looking at the screen.

"Fuck." He breathes. He is too curious not to ask... and maybe this is a good opportunity for him to start using his money wisely. "Where is the neighbourhood?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all.
> 
> I have another idea in my mind but it is difficult to put all the pieces together in a way that makes sense. Anyways, I hope you liked the fic.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always welcome!!

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to add a second chapter because I have an idea about how I want to continue this but it needs a lot of work... I'll keep thinking to give them the end they need.
> 
> Comments and kudos are welcomed!


End file.
